Hail, Colin and Hannah, twins of Artemis
by ImmaHufflepuff
Summary: Colin and Hannah have always had a strange life, but when they find out they are the only children of the virgin goddess, Artemis, their lives change 100%. This is my first Fanfiction, hope y'all like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Rated T just in case of future romance. But there will be nothing M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's  
**

**POV:**** COLIN  
**"You're going to be late!" My dad called from across the house

"I'm only waiting for Hannah!" I yelled back

Just then, Hannah came around the corner "yeah right, I've been done for half an hour, at least," she said. I rolled my eyes and followed Hannah into the living room where my dad was sitting.

Before I forget to mention it, Hannah and I are twins, we never knew our mother, and we had no idea what we were about to get ourselves into.

"okay kids, get in the car!" my father said. Me and Hannah walked outside of the house into the sunny morning of the first day of Summer.

Our father refused to tell us where we were going, said it was a "surprise" but me and Hannah played along.

After a few hours of driving I saw the Empire State Building. "Empire State Building?! Dad, why are we in New York?!" I said.

My father just gulped and didn't answer. Soon we parked to a big hill, me and Hannah looked at each other, she mouthed _Long island? _I nodded, even though I had no idea why we were there.

"Okay, here we are, Camp Half-Blood, see you two after Summer" he hugged us both and left us at the bottom of the hill.

Hannah looked at me and shrugged, we both trudged up the hill, and once we saw camp, we held our breathe. It was awesome! Strawberry fields, people beating each other with weapons, and teens with REALLY hairy legs playing reed pipes.

One of the kids with hairy legs walked up to us and gave us orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts.  
The kid smiled and said "I'm Redwood, welcome young Demigods!"

Me and Hannah looked at each other, then Hannah finally said "Demigods?"

Redwood smiled, "Well, if you aren't then the Ares cabin would have to kill you"

I laughed, "Ares? As in... the mythical Greek god of War?"

"Well, I can assure you he is NOT mythical, but yes, the very REAL Greek god of War."

Hannah and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Yeah, and I bet I'm daughter of the mythical goddess Artemis," Hannah said laughing.

Redwood swooned at the name of Artemis, "you know her?! I SO envy you!"

Hannah and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as if to say _is this freak serious?!_

Just then, someone- or something- came galloping towards us, he was a man from the waist up and a white stallion from the waist down, he smiled and said "hello, I'm Chiron, the centaur"

That's when I started believing all this, but Hannah didn't look so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's  
**

**POV: COLIN**

Chiron smiled and said, "First things first, you two are twin Half-Bloods, half mortal, half god, in other words, your mother is a Greek goddess."

Hannah looked at me, I shrugged, I believed it. Mostly because a very tall centaur was standing right in front of me.

"Who exactly is our mother?" I asked

"Well, that's the thing, we won't know until your mother claims you, sends a sign to show that you are hers." Chiron replied.

I nodded "So are there cabins for all the Olympians, or... what?"

Chiron smiled, "Yes, there are cabins for all the gods and goddesses."

Redwood hollered out in excitement, "Chiron! May I PLEASE give them the tour around camp?"

Chiron sighed "If you really want it Redwood."

Redwood smiled widely and put his arms around me and Hannah, and walked us around camp.

The first thing Redwood showed us was the cabins. Imagine this: 12 cabins, all decorated in a different divine and godly way.

Cabin 1: Zeus

Cabin 2: Hera

Cabin 3: Poseidon

Cabin 4: Demeter

Cabin 5: Ares

Cabin 6: Athena

Cabin 7: Apollo

Cabin 8: Artemis

Cabin 9: Hephaestus

Cabin 10: Aphrodite

Cabin 11: Hermes

Cabin 12: Dionysus

Around the cabins were kids walking around wearing orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts.

Redwood took me and Hannah to the Hermes cabin and said, "Until you two are claimed, you will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin."

When we walked inside, kids were EVERYWHERE, the bunks were all taken, kids even sat on sleeping bags on the floors. A bigger kid looked at Redwood and said, "Un-Claimed or children of Hermes?"

Redwood sighed, "Un-Claimed"

A lot of the kids around the room groaned, then the bigger kid spoke up again, "People, don't be rude, this is what Hermes volunteered to do," he turned to me and Hannah, "Welcome to Camp, Make yourself comfortable, you could be here a while, you two can sleep... over there." he pointed to a small corner and went about his business talking to his friends.

Hannah looked at me then shrugged, she went to the corner and sat down, then Redwood gathered us up again and continued the tour.

The next thing we saw was the Big House, where we met Mr. D (not the most friendly god) then we went to the amphitheater, nice place. And then the strawberry fields (with a few free samples). Then the rock wall (not sure I want to go on there...). Then the canoe lake (I lost my breathe again). And last, we saw the training places, people beating each other with swords, people shooting arrows at targets. (AWESOME!)

When we passed the Archery station (the last stop we made), Me and Hannah picked up a bow, we couldn't resist. We both shot an arrow and got bull's eye.

Redwood gasped, "wow! I bet you two are kids of Apollo!"

Just then, a shimmering image of a deer appeared above Hannah, and an image of a bow aimed at the deer above my head.

Chiron galloped towards us and gasped, his eyes wide. All the nearby campers stared at us in disbelief.

Chiron finally gathered his senses and said, "hail, Colin and Hannah, the only children of Artemis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

Redwood swooned to Hannah, who looked creeped out by him. Chiron looked at us in disbelief. All the campers bowed to us. I felt very uncomfortable.

Finally Hannah broke the silence, "Colin, let's... go to our cabin."

I didn't argue. Actually, I ran there, all those people staring at us was not what we wanted.

Hannah and I ran into cabin 8. It was shimmering silver on the outside, and on the inside, all the furniture was made from oak wood. Different bows and arrows hung from the walls.

It was breathtaking.

Hannah took a bow off the wall and admired how neatly the string was attached.

Me on the other hand, I sat down on a bunk, and I was really surprised at how comfortable it was.

After about 5 minutes, Redwood peered inside the cabin and said, "Dinner!"

Hannah and I filed out of the cabin.

We saw about 60 satyrs and Tree Nymphs, about 20 naiads, and about 100 demigods.

They all got in lines, I guess by cabin.

Me and Hannah got in our own line.

I could still hear other campers muttering something about us. Hannah stood there motionless, if she oculd hear them, she didn't lead on.

While we were standing there in line, a few other kids with bows (kids from the Apollo cabin I guessed) walked up to us.

"Look siblings, two disgraces to Olympus, the only children to a maiden goddess," one of the kids from the Apollo cabin said.

Hannah looked like she was about to cry. I just stared at the ground.

Just then, a few arrows whizzed past our heads.

A girl around 16 years old came up, a bow in her hands.

She glared at the kids and said, "get back in line, before I tell Mr. D."

The kids looked at the girl in terror and rushed back to their line.

The girl looked at me and Hannah and smiled, "Hey, I'm Jen. Head of the Apollo cabin. Don't mind those kids over there, they are just big idiots."

Hannah smiled and laughed a bit.

"Well, I better get back with my cabin, see you two tomorrow!" Jen said, waved then ran off towards her cabin.

Hannah looked at me and smiled, "Well she's nice!"

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then all the campers filed into the Dining Pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

****Me and Hannah were the only kids at the Artemis table.

Every once in a while us and Jen would exchange glances and smile.

Before dinner started, all the campers lined up at a fire, which me and Hannah thought was odd.

Then we saw that they were dumping food in the fire and whispering god names!

Redwood saw us and ran to us, "you better get you butts over there before Chiron sees you! You have to please the gods before you eat!"

Hannah looked at me and shrug.

We both walked up to the fire and dumped in part of our food, we whispered, "Artemis."

I smelled the most wonderful scent, not exactly sure what it was, but it was divine and godly.

Hannah must have smelled the same thing, because she looked at me like she has just woken from a twenty year nap.

When all the campers finished there dinner, we went to the amphitheater for the campfire sing along.

Jen sat next to her cabin friends and lead most the songs, her dad being the God of Music.

The thing I thought was coolest was the fire, it was enchanted to reflect the campers mood.

Right now, the fire was blazing yellow and was at least 10 feet high. (I thought that was a happy mood).

The Apollo kids frowned and sang louder, I guess they thought the fire wasn't good enough.

Jen was by far the loudest, and she looked pretty happy.

As she sang louder, the campers followerd her lead, soon the fire was at least 25 feet tall.

Then Jen looked satisfied.

After the sing along, all the campers just had time to talk. Jen came straight to me and Hannah.

"Well, how are you two doing in camp so far?" Jen asked us.

Hannah sighed, "I'm not going to last here, this place isn't for me. The first chance I get, I'm leaving."

Jen just stared at her.

After a minute of awkward silence, Jen finally said, "Well, I know that feeling, I ran away to here when I was 13. But Camp half-blood is _designed_ for us, Hannah. I know you don't understand right now, but you will, there are monsters out there. Terrible nasty monsters that could _kill you. _Here you are safe."

And with that happy note, Chiron came in and rushed us all into our cabins.

Now, I have always had strange and terrifying dreams, but the one I had that night was by FAR the worst...

**A/N: yes, I made kind of a cliffhanger. I may do the next chapter tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. But people, REVIEW please, and thanks to TrustingHim17, you really boosted my confidence.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my** **OC's**

My dream started as a vast desert, nothing out of the ordinary, just a plain desert.

A badger scampered across the desert, it was running away from something.

A huge shadow peered over the badger, then a booming voice yelled, "First this badger, then the mortals!"

A huge hand came down and crushed the badger. Badger blood and guts spew everywhere.

Three booming laughs (which sounded like laughs from the kids at school who are not the brightest) echoed throughout the desert.

I woke up, it was daylight outside, Hannah was already dressed, staring at me, "Another dream?" she asked.

I sat up groggily and nodded.

Hannah sighed then walked out of the cabin.

I got off my bunk and got dressed.

When I walked outside, I could see Jen talking with Hannah.

Jen turned and smiled, "So, you had a dream last night? all half-blood dreams are never JUST dreams, they mean something, tell me what your dream was."

I smiled and told Jen about the three laughs, the booming voice and the helpless badger.

Jen frowned, "That's not good, you should tell Chiron, your dream might mean something from a prophecy."

I sighed and walked to the Big House, Chiron was in a wheel chair, must have been magic, no way could if hold his whole horse body.

Chiron smiled when he saw me, "Hello only son of Artemis, what must you tell me?"

I smiled and told him about my dream, just as I did with Jen.

Chrion's expression darkened, "That's not good, by the sounds of it, three monsters are on the loose, they want to destroy mortals..."

Jen (who hadn't been there before I told Chiron) nodded sadly.

"Well, even though it is only your second day, you must get a prophecy form the oracle," Chiron said, his voice monotone.

Jen spoke up, "I will get the prophecy, save the boy the trouble, it is only his second day, and the oracle is really creepy,"

Chiron nodded, "thank you, Jen"

Jen walked reluctantly up the stairs, into the attic of the Big House.

After about 15 minutes, Jen walked back down the stair, she was staring at the ground, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

Chiron looked at her with sad eyes, "what did the oracle say?" although I think Chiron already knew.

Jen gulped and repeated the words the oracle said to her.

**A/N: in the next chapter, you will see what the oracle says, I really wanted to add another cliffy! Now, I will continue the story when... *long and annoying drum roll*... WHEN I GET TWO MORE REVIEWS :D (they can't be from the same person)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's **

Jen sighed and repeated the prophecy.

"_Four must travel into the world unknown  
Explore the treasures beneath the loam_  
_The sand shall fill the turn of time," _Jen hesitated then continued,  
_"One must fall to stop the crime_  
_Traveling through the thick and thin  
The cold will start to freeze their skin  
unless helped by one above  
They shall perish beneath the sun."_

We all stood there for a moment, unable to react.

The prophecy said one of us would die, and maybe all of us if a "person from above" didn't help us.

Jen finally spoke up to break the silence, "well, obviously Colin, Hannah, and i should go, but who is the fourth person?"

Chiron stood, revealing his horse half of his bods, the wheelchair seemed to disappear.

"I think I know who should go with you three, Jen, go get Lynsy," Chiron said.

Jen smiled and ran out of the Big House, I guess she was friends with Lynsy.

About 5 minutes passed and Jen came back with a girl, she was about 13, one year older than me.

She looked at me and Hannah and smiled, "So you two are the famous children of Artemis, nice to meet you."

Hannah smiled back, I blushed.

Jen looked at me and Lynsy and did kind of eyebrow dance. I just rolled my eyes at her and blushed more.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Jen, if you could please repeat the prophecy for Lynsy."

Jen nodded and recited the prophecy again.

Lynsy paled, "I'm not sure if it is a good idea for me to go on this quest."

Jen put a hand on her shoulder, "Lynsy, I'm sorry about what happened on the last quest you went on. But you have to let him go!"

"I know, but I still have nightmares about it," Lynsy responded.

I spoke up, "Uhm, what are you two talking about?"

Jen glared at me as if to say '_Shut up!'_

Lynsy took a deep breathe, "It's okay Jen, he can know, I just don't want to be here when you tell him. If any of you guys need me, I will be in the Aphrodite cabin." Lynsy walked out of the Big House door.

Jen looked at me and sighed, "Last year, she went on her first quest. The prophecy said something like '_A young hero shall take his last breathe' _and... Lynsy went on the quest with her boyfriend, Nick from the Hephaestus cabin. Sadly, Nick was the hero who took his last breath."

Hannah gasped and put her hand to her mouth, "that's so sad!" She said.

I nodded in agreement.

Chiron looked at the ground sadly, then he cleared his throat, "okay young half-bloods, go get packed. You will start your adventure tomorrow."

We all nodded and walked off to our cabins to get packed.

**A/N: I would like to thank Jen (yes, I mean the REAL Jen) for the prophecy. Best prophecy ever right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's**

That evening, while me and Hannah were packing for the quest, we heard a knock at the Artemis Cabin door.

Hannah opened the door and smiled, "Hey Lynsy! Have you decided if you want to go on the quest or not?"

Lynsy sighed, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Hannah said as she made way for Lynsy to enter.

Lynsy sat on a bunk and smiled at me and Hannah, "Well, I want to go, and Jen also wants me to go, so I came for your guys' opinions."

I spoke up before Hannah could even react, "I think you should go."

Lynsy smiled. Hannah looked at me and Lynsy and did the same eyebrow dance that Jen did earlier.

I blushed again.

Hannah looked at Lynsy and said, "It would be a lot of help if you went with us."

Lynsy nodded then walked out. Hannah looked at me and mouthed _'you're welcome'_.

I rolled my eyes and continued packing extra clothes in my pack.

Once we were all done packing clothes and toiletries and all the necessary stuff, Hannah looked at me.

"Should we take... weapons?" she pointed to the back wall of the cabin, it had a silver bow and a gold bow and arrows of all different colors. I looked at her and nodded.

We both smiled widely.

We ran to the back wall of the cabin, Hannah took the silver bow. I took the gold one.

We both grabbed a sheath and filled it with arrows.

I smiled, "and a few hunting knives wouldn't hurt."

I pointed to a few hunting knives and smiled.

We both took two celestial bronze hunting knives.

After we set the bows down they disappeared. Hannah looked at me, "where did they go?!" she demanded.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "How would I know?!"

Just then, the two bows appeared in our hands.

Hannah shrieked and dropped the bow, and it disappeared again.

I smiled, "Hannah, I think the bows are enchanted, when we need or want it, it appears in our hands."

To demonstrate, I dropped my bow, it disappeared before it could even hit the ground.

Hannah smiled widely, "that is totally EPIC!"

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

We put our sheaths full of arrows on a oak wood table and sat on our bunks.

Hannah sighed, "Colin, we better get to sleep if we are going to do this tomorrow."

I nodded. Hannah reached over and turned off the lights.

I couldn't sleep, I found myself thinking about the prophecy.

I couldn't bear it if Hannah died. Jen was the first friend I met at camp, I didn't want her to die either.

Lynsy... of course I don't want her to die either.

But the reality was, someone was going to die on the quest. And no one will know who until it happens.

Eventually, I fell asleep. Thankfully I didn't have any nightmares.

**A/N: This chapter isn't the best, I know I know. But I am suffering with a sever case of... WRITERS BLOCK D:! But, I do have some ideas for the next chapter. So it WILL be better :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's **

When I woke up that next morning, the sun was just rising. Hannah was still asleep.

I held my hands out in front of me and my golden bow appeared in my hands. I picked up my sheath full of arrows and walked out of the cabin.

Only a few satyrs and one or two demigods were outside.

I looked around and walked to the archery training station.

A shot a few arrows, mostly bull's-eyes, but one or two misses. Probably because it was morning, and I was still a bit tired.

After about 5 minutes of me shooting random targets, two arrows flew past my head, they both were bull's-eyes.

I turned and saw Jen and Hannah holding bows.

I smiled and ran to them. Jen said, "Better go get your arrows, you will need them during the quest."

I nodded and turned, but all the arrows were gone, Jen laughed, oh, forgot to tell you the arrows are enchanted, they reappear in your sheath."

I smiled and dropped my bow, Hannah did the same, our bows disappeared.

Hannah smiled, "we should go get Lynsy, we better start the quest as soon as possible."

We all ran off to the Aphrodite cabin.

Before we all went in, Jen looked at me, "you better stay out here, the Aphrodite girls don't like it when other boys come in the cabin."

I nodded then stood outside awkwardly.

About 10 minutes passed and then finally everyone came out. Hannah was frowning, Jen had her arm around Lynsy. Lynsy looked like she had cried. I guess she still really didn't want to go on this quest.

I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled stupidly.

Jen rolled her eyes at me, "you better go get your stuff."

I nodded and ran off towards cabin 8.

I grabbed my bag full of coca-cola, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, extra clothes, and toiletries. You know, the stuff you only need to survive on when you're at your house alone on weekends.

I walked out of the cabin and saw everyone waiting for me.

We looked all around camp, Lynsy muttered, "one of us won't come back..."

Jen and Hannah put a hand on Lynsy's shoulders. And here I was standing around awkwardly again.

When we walked down to the hill, we saw a van, with a man next to it, he had eyes all over his body. On his hands, his neck, even on the tip of his nose.

Jen and Lynsy smiled, "Hello Argus!" they said.

Argus nodded and opened the door for us.

We all slipped inside the van. Soon we were driving down the highway, Camp Half-Blood long behind us.

Argus stopped at a bus station, we all got out and sat down on a bench.

Pretty soon a bus showed up. We all got on, Jen looked at the driver and smiled, "Uhm, we are not sure where exactly we are going, but could you just take us to the desert? and if that is not on your route, take us to a bus station that has a desert on its route?"

I guess Jen didn't reall know what to say, she just looked at us and shrugged.

The driver took off her sunglasses, her eyes were startling grey.

Lynsy's and Jen's eyes widened, they smiled widely and sat down.

Hannah look confused, she sat down beside them and asked, "what was that about?"

Jen squealed a bit, "did you not see who that driver was?! That was Athena! Goddess of Wisdom!"

Me and Hannah widened our eyes. I mean, really, Athena, the first goddess I met.

After about 30 minutes of sitting on the bus, it lurched to a stop.

In the front of the bus was a shriveled hag with leathery bat wings.

Lynsy cried out, "A Kindly One!"

Jen took her bow and aimed at the creature.

Hannah looked very stunned. I stood and my bow appeared in my hands, I took an arrow and aimed for the monster.

Before me or Jen could shoot, the monsters head fell off.

A girl was standing behind the be-headed monster. She was about 16, she had a iron sword in her hand.

The remains of the monster disintegrated to dust.

Jen smiled, "wow... you're still alive!"

The other girl smiled back, "Yes, I'm still alive, I can fend off monsters myself, Jen"

"Yes I know, you were always the best fighter back at camp. Anyway, Hailey, this is Lynsy, Hannah, and Colin."

Jen walked up to Hailey and whispered something in her ear.

Hailey's eyes widened, "children of Artemis?! Really?! Wow!"

Hailey walked up to me, Hannah, and Lynsy and smiled, "I'm Hailey, Daughter of Hades."

**A/N: And that's the end of this glorious chapter (told you it would be awesome). I'm not sure what to do with the next chapter yet, so don't expect anything too soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

After Hailey killed the kindly one, Athena stood up, she snapped her fingers and said, "well, that old lady sure was crazy, I'm glad she is off the bus now."

All the mortals on the bus looked like they were in a trance, they nodded absentmindedly. Some even muttered about crazy old ladies.

Me and Hannah looked confused, Hailey must have read our expression because she said, "The Mist, it keeps mortals from seeing certain things, Athena just manipulated The Mist. That's the short version."

Jen looked at us and nodded, pretty much."

Me and Hannah shrugged in unison (it's a twin thing).

* * *

When we arrived in the desert, all the mortal passengers were already off. It was just me, Hannah, Jen, Lynsy, Hailey, and Athena.

Athena looked at all of us and smiled, "Ancient laws forbid me to help directly, so this is our little secret," she wikend then rushed us off the bus.

Jen sighed, "we're in the Mojave Desert."

I looked at her, "How can you be sure?"

Lynsy looked at me, "her first quest was in the Mojave Desert."

I nodded in understanding.

Hannah's bow appeared in her hands, "I hear something!" she said.

Jen looked startled, she grabbed her bow and looked around.

Lynsy took out two knifes.

I just looked around.

A giant, about 15 feet tall stomped into view, he bellowed, "Demigods! Brothers! We have snacks!"

Two more giants stomped beside the other giant, they were a few feet taller.

Jen shrieked, "Cyclopes!"

The three giants laughed, it was the same laugh I heard in my dream.

Lynsy threw her knife, even though I knew she was scared.

The knife stabbed into the Cyclops's should, he bellowed in rage.

Jen fired a few arrows. But as soon as the arrows hit the Cyclopes, it blew up. It was like bomb arrows.

A Cyclops fell over.

One of the Cyclopes grabbed Hannah, she squirmed with terror.

Jen yelled, "Put her down! NOW!"

Jen shot another arrow at the Cyclops's hand. It dropped Hannah.

When Hannah hit the ground, there was a horrible _"CRACK"_ sound.

Hannah had tears streaming down her face.

Lynsy looked at me. I was just standing there in shock. Not even a bow.

Lynsy also had a few tears running down her face, she yelled, "Do something! Please!"

I finally gathered my senses.

My bow appeared in my hands.

I shot an arrow without thinking. The arrow hit the Cyclops's eye, and I mean right on the pupil.

The Cyclops staggered backwards. Then it turned to dust.

I looked around for Hailey. Just then she flew from the sky. Yes, I mean all of a sudden she flew through the air (more like fell though).

She had her iron sword in her hands. She flew down and stabbed another Cyclops's foot.

The Cyclops cried out in pain and ran off with his other Cyclops friend.

* * *

We all rushed to Hannah, she was still laying on the ground crying.

Jen looked at her. Jen shuddered then said, "3 broken bones and a sprung ankle."

I looked at her, "how do you know?"

She glared at me and said, "you know nothing! Apollo is also the god of healing!"

I just said something real stupid like "oh."

After a while, I sighed then said, "We should camp here."

Jen nodded, "anybody got tents?"

I shook my head and put my hands in my pockets, there were two miniature tents in my pocket.

Jen smiled, "looks like your mom sent you two pocket tents."

I smiled then put the tents on the ground, they immediately grew to a full size tent.

Lynsy sighed, "two/three to a tent."

Jen nodded, "Hannah will be in a tent with me so I can heal her during the night."

Lynsy looked at me and Hailey, she said, "looks like I'm with you,"

I blushed.

We all climbed in our tents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

Another dream that night.

It was the Underworld, the killed Cyclops was in the judgement room.

The three judges were Theodore Roosevelt, Christopher Columbus, and King Tut.

Columbus looked angry, Tut looked bored, and Roosevelt looked excited.

"I think we should give him rebirth!" Roosevelt said happily.

"Theodore! I know it is you first day, but you can't give everyone Elysium or Rebirth!" Columbus said.

Tut gave a look of distaste, "Put him in Tautarus!"

"King Tut! I know you hate Cyclopes but let's be rational!" Columbus said

"RATIONAL?! He wanted to destroy the mortals!" Tut Bellowed.

The Cyclops just rolled his eyes, "May I please get SOMETHING before I RE-die of boredom?!"

All the judges glared at the Cyclops.

Tut looked around, "Do you feel that presence?"

Columbus slowly nodded, "Yes, it is a demigod watching us from a dream I think..."

Roosevelt looked around the room and smiled, "hello!"

Columbus rolled his eyes and looked like he was ready to slap Roosevelt.

Tut gave a flick of his hand, "this will teach him to eavesdrop!"

Many skeletal warriors entered the room. Tut smiled and said, "Go find a demigod, his presence seems like he is in a desert! Ask Hades to send you to... the Mojave."

Columbus looked at Tut and raised an eyebrow, "Why the Mojave?"

Tut shrugged, "First thing I thought of."

The Cyclops let out a irritated sigh, "Am I getting Rebirth or not?!"

Columbus rolled his eyes, "since we can't decide, you will just be in the Fields of Asphodel"

The other judges nodded as the Cyclops bellowed as Skeletal Guards carried him to the Fields of Asphodel.

* * *

I must have been thrashing around in my sleep, because I woke with Hailey and Lynsy giving me a worried look.

I sat up groggily, "Another dream."

Lynsy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Really? the last dream you had led to this quest." She said _quest_ with distaste.

I rolled my eyes, "Like it is my fault?"

She smiled, "I guess not. Go ahead and tell us about your dream."

I nodded and told Hailey and Lynsy my dream.

Hailey shifted uncomfortably.

I looked at her, "what's wrong?"

She just shook her head, "I've been in the Underworld before, it is a dark place. You weaklings wouldn't like it."

Lynsy and I looked at her, "Weaklings?"

Hailey laughed, "No offense, but you two would probably run from a Hellhound. I, on the other hand, would treat it as a normal puppy."

Lynsy laughed, "I agree with you on that,"

I smiled and laughed a bit.

Hailey sighed, "Jen would probably want to know of Colin's dream."

Me and Lynsy nodded. We all exited the tent. I was surprised to see Hannah and Jen sitting down. Hannah looked almost fully healed.

Jen looked at us and smiled.

I sighed, "I had another dream."

Jen rolled her eyes, "well, tell me it, I guess."

I nodded then told her my dream.

Hannah looked really confused, "Elysium? Rebirth? Fields of Asphodel?"

Hailey rolled her eyes and took Hannah aside to tell her about the Underworld.

Jen smiled, "Well, this isn't too bad, the Cyclops wasn't reborn,"

Me and Lynsy glared, "and about the Skeletal Warriors after us?!"

Jen sighed, "Easy, they listen to Hailey."

Hailey looked over and smiled, "YUP! I am just that awesome."

We all laughed at that.

* * *

The day went on normally. We all walked around the desert, tired, hot, and hungry.

At the end of the day, We finally set up camp.

Lynsy nodded, "Since Hannah is back to normal, the tents should be Colin and Hannah in one tent, and Me, Jen, and Hailey in the other."

We all nodded then got in our tents.

After about 5 minutes, Jen came in our camps, "I found a badger, I decided to share it equally. I will put it over a fire tonight, we can have it tomorrow."

Hannah and I smiled, "thanks!"

Jen nodded then walked out of the tent.

Hannah looked at me, "Please don't have any more dreams. You're starting to scare me, you have never had dreams like this before."

I shrugged, "Hannah, you have had dreams before. You know we can't control them."

She nodded sadly then put out the candle in our tent.

**A/N: I literally have NO idea what to do for my story, if any of you have ideas, could you please Private Message me or put it in the reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's  
**

****Luckily, no nightmares that night. I woke up with Hannah shaking me furiously.

"WAKE UP! NOW!" She screamed in my ear.

I pushed her away and stood up, "WHAT?!"

"It's Lynsy! She's not in her tent!"

y eyes widened and me and Hannah ran out of the tent, I saw Hailey and Jen pacing around camp.

Jen looked at me worriedly, "Lynsy is gone!"

I nodded, "Hannah told me."

We heard a growling sound. Just then, a canine-like animal attacked us.

Hailey glared at the beast, a black aura started forming around her. "STOP!" she yelled, her booming voice seemed to shake the world.

The truck-sized canine whimpered and backed away.

Hannah and I looked at Hailey with terror. Jen smiled, "That never gets old."

Hailey laughed, "I know right?!"

Hailey gave Jen a high five.

I started putting 2 and 2 together and said, "Hell hound?"

Hailey smiled and nodded.

Hailey knelt in front of the Hell Hound and started scratching it behind its ears.

Hannah relaxed a little.

Jen smiled, "Looks like we have a Hell Hound on our side."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Have you all completely forgot about Lynsy?!"

Jen's face darkened, "The Prophecy... '_One must fall to stop the crime._' as much as I hate to say it," a tear slid down Jen's face, "I think Lynsy was the one who was supposed to die."

Hailey looked at the ground sadly.

I said nothing and stormed into the tent. I couldn't believe someone I just met not so long ago, is already dead.

* * *

**A/N: this might be a bit short, only because I had a hard time figuring out what to do. Next chapter will be longer (maybe)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

When I woke up, it was morning.

I smelled food cooking from outside the tent, it must be Jen cooking those badgers.

When I walked outside, it wasn't the badgers that was cooking.

It was two ginormous cyclopes.

At their feet, a huge bubbling pot full of boiling hot water. Jen, Hannah, and Hailey were knocked unconscious a few feet away.

Even though I knew I was no match for two giant Cyclopes, I raised my hands and my bow appeared, I felt my quiver appear on my back.

I drew and arrow and got ready to shoot, but I didn't have to.

A cluster of arrows sprouted from one of the giant's neck. He fell down, dead. The other Cyclopes turned around.

Behind the Cyclopes, I could make out two figures, but not very well, the heat was creating waves so they was hard to see.

The smaller figure ran forward and stood in front of the giant. She had auburn hair, she only looked around 12 years old.

I don't know why, but I felt weird describing her as beautiful.

the young girl spoke, "Leave, Cyclops. I don't want you interfering with my children's quest." wait... did she say _children's_ quest? No way...

The Cyclopes's eyes widened, he ran away. The other figure came sprinting up.

He was about 17 or 18, he had sandy blonde hair. My sister would describe him as "hot."

The boy smiled, "Good job sister!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

The boy smiled, "Why not, _sister?_"

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to y unconscious sister and friend, "Just go heal them!"

The boy sighed and ran off to my friends.

The girl looked at me and smiled, she hugged me, "Hello son. And don't worry, I don't blame you for what your _father_ has done to me."

Could this really be Artemis? My mother?

She rolled her eyes. As if reading my mind, she said, "Yes, yes. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and the moon, and whatever else."

I just stood there for a minute trying to process everything, eventually I hugged her, "Mother!" I have been waiting to meet my mother all my life.

I guess that other boy was Apollo.

Artemis's smile soon faded, "Anyway, you must find Lynsy, Aphrodite told me to tell you that. But from her mouth it sounded more like, 'You need to tell your totally _cute_ son that he needs to find my daughter. Her and Colin make such a _CUTE_ couple!'"

I could feel myself blushing

Wait... so Lynsy was still alive.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Love. Can't live with it, unless you're immortal like me. Can't live without it, again unless you're immortal."

Apollo must have told Hannah that the 12 year old girl was our mother, because just then Hannah came and hugged Artemis so tight.

I decided to let them have their moment.

I walked back to Hailey and Jen and told them that Lynsy was still alive.

Jen let out a squeal, "SHES ALIVE?! THATS WONDERFUL!"

Hailey gave a big grin. She looked like she wanted to jump for joy, But thats probably not something a daughter of Hades should do.

Hannah and Artemis soon ended their conversation.

Artemis walked up to me and gave me a huge hug, then she did the same to Hannah.

"Goodbye children, I wish to see you soon. And by the way, you might want to look away before we go to our divine forms."

At first I was confused, then Jen yelled, "Look away!"

I looked away, and a blinding bright light shined behind me, after it died down, I looked back, Artemis and Apollo were gone.

What a wonderful family reunion.

* * *

**A/N: so, I told you this would be way longer. Review! Review! Review! PM me if you have any good ideas for my fanfic. Hmmm... four reviews before I update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

Jen sighed, "I should probably start cooking the badgers now."

Everyone nodded.

I couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy. The quest has to be coming close to an end, two out of three Cyclopes dead. Maybe Lynsy died... but I wasn't for sure.

I sat down on a log, Hailey sat next to me.

"Colin, I know you're freaking about Lynsy now. But don't worry, Lynsy is a good fighter, she can fend for herself." She said.

I sighed, "Well, you heard the prophecy, someone has to die."

Hailey nodded sadly, "Yes, happens on most quests..."

Suddenly, being a demigod didn't seem so fun.

Hailey brightened, "Well, you heard what Aphrodite said, you need to find Lynsy, which means she's most likely going to live."

I smiled, "Yeah..."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jen finished cooking the badgers. We all ate in silence.

After we finished, Jen stood up, "We should get going, we need to find, and kill the last Cyclops."

Hailey whistled and the Hellhound came bounding forward, Hailey smiled, "I named him Luke."

Jen grinned, "awhhhhh, I'm sure Luke back at camp will appreciate you naming a creature from the Underworld after him."

Hailey blushed, but soon it turned to a glare, "Who said I named the hound after Luke at camp? Maybe I just like the name."

Jen grinned, "Uh-huh, sure"

I gave them a quizzical look, "Luke?"

Hailey's black aura started forming again, "He's a stupid pervert in the Ares cabin back at camp!"

Jen laughed, "And Hailey totally likes him."

Hailey gave Jen a death glare, which just made Jen laugh harder.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Lets just get going."

The tents shrunk, and I put them in my pocket. Hailey made Luke, the hound, stay still, "Everyone get on." She said

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Get on _that_?"

Hailey glared, "Oh, please, he's harmless, I've seen poodles that are more vicious than this Hellhound. and, it's faster."

Jen nodded, "She has a point." She hopped on the Hellhound.

Hailey smiled and hopped on.

Then Hannah.

Then me.

We rode on for about an hour, pretty boring.

Then, I saw something - or rather _someone_ - Lynsy.

She was lying on the ground, ether dead or unconscious.

Jen hopped off the Hellhound and ran over to her, then she burst into tears, "She's...she's dead."

Hannah dropped to her knees and started crying.

Hailey teared up.

Me, on the other hand, made my bow appear in my hands, and my quiver on my back.

Jen looked at me, "What are you doing?" she sniffed.

"I'm going to freaking mess up that Cyclops." I said sternly.

Hailey nodded then put on black gloves. At first I wondered what she was doing, then three blades came out of each of the gloves by her fingers. The blades were obviously Stygian Iron.

I yelled out, "You hear that Cyclops?! We challenge you!"

A booming laugh echoed through the desert. The last, and certainly the largest Cyclops came stomping into view, "Well, well, well, a challenge?" He said in a stupid booming voice.

I shot my first arrow, it landed in the Cyclops's toe, but what came out of the wound surprised me, golden blood, Ichor, I think it's called, the blood of immortals.

Jen gasped, "He's immortal!"

Hailey, apparently didn't care she couldn't technically kill him. She screamed, "For Hades!" then charged toward the Cyclops clawing and causing golden blood to pour from all over his body.

The Cyclops bellowed in pain, but then swiped at Hailey, who got knocked aside and flew about 15 meters.

Jen glared, "Oh hell naw!" she threw a dagger at the Cyclops, which impaled his right bicep. More Ichor.

Hannah summoned her silver bow and shot at the Cyclops.

The Cyclops kept yowling in pain, "When will you mortals understand I can not die!?"

I laughed and shouted, "Never! For Artemis!" and shot three arrows at once.

This kept going for about ten more minute, by the time it was over, the Cyclops had arrows sticking out all over his body, a few knives still stuck in his skin, and about a hundred open scratches.

Hailey slowly stood up, took one look at the Cyclops, and laughed, "Our parents would be so proud to see how awesomely we're owning this immortal."

But then, I remembered what we were really fighting for, getting vengeance for Lynsy.

I looked over at her dead body and felt myself tear up.

But when I looked away, I realized there was a woman kneeling beside Lynsy, I did a double take then looked back. The woman was beautiful, not movie star beautiful, like she was beautiful without even trying.

Her appearance seemed to be changing as I stared at her, like she was changing to what _I_ thought was _truly_ beautiful.

I caught my breath when she stopped changing. She looked like all the girls I thought were beautiful, but combined.

After my brain started working again, I realized she must be a goddess, I whispered, "Aphrodite..."

Hannah must have heard me then turned, she gasped.

Then I realized Jen and Hailey were also staring at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked at us and a small smile appeared on her face, "So you're the demigods who did _this_," she gestured to the cut up and bruised Cyclops, "to an immortal, just because of the death of my beautiful daughter."

Aphrodite looked at me and her smile faded, "You should have kissed her when you had the chance, boy. But, The Fates made my daughter die before she could entwine your strings together."

I felt my face get hot.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "And this is why I'm going to be a forever maiden like mom."

Aphrodite glared at Hannah, "your mother was a fool for giving up love. Before I freak out, let's just get to the real stuff. I will get some pegasi to take you back to camp, and Colin, the first girl you see when you get back at camp, woo her, shes not one of my own, sadly, but you two make a perfect love match."

I hadn't met much people at Camp, so I wondered who it was.

Aphrodite smiled, "Anyway, goodbye children, the pegasi will be here tomorrow. Get some rest."

Hailey laughed, "what about him?" she pointed to the Cyclops.

Aphrodite groaned like it was a chore she didnt want to do, "Yeah, I'll just send him to Tautarus." she snapped her fingers and the Cyclops disappeared.

I smiled and set up the tents.

I had a nice, peaceful, dreamless night.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I hope you like it! Review, Review, Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my** **OC's**

When i woke the next morning, Hannah was sitting brushing her hair. She looked at me and smiled, "the Pegasi are outside."

I got straight up and walked out of the tent. I saw four horses, well, more like horse-ish creatures. The looked exactly like horses, except they had wings sprouting from each side of their body. One was black as midnight, two were a soft silver color, and one was a slight gold color. Hailey was on top of the dark black one grinning widely. Jen was mounted on the gold one smiling slightly.

"so the silver ones are for me and Hannah?"

Jen gave me one of her 'isn't-it-obvious?' faces. "Silver is like the color of Artemis, black is the color of Hades, and gold is like the color of Apollo. Duh."

Hannah walked out of the tent and laughed, "yeah, Colin, duh. Now pick up the tents."

I sighed, "Okay." I shrunk the tents back down to pocket-size and put them in my jean pocket.

Hannah mounted one of the silver pegasi. I got on the other.

Suddenly, Hailey yelled out, "what about Luke?!"

Jen sighed, "We have o leave him here, Hailey."

Hailey sighed, "At least let me send him back home. She waved her hand in a sharp downward motion. The ground near Luke the hound opened up in a large circle. Hailey smiled, "Go on, Luke, I will see you the next time I go to the Underworld."

The large Hellhound casually walked into the hole, as soon as it went down, the ground closed itself back.

Jen rested her hand on her pegasi, "Come on, buddy, get us back home."

The Pegasus moved its head up and down, and suddenly, all of the pegasi started running, flapping it's huge wings, in less then 30 seconds, all of them were high up in the clouds.

After a few hours of flying, New York gleamed. They flown over to Long Island, seeing the camp. The pegasi landed by some stables in the camp. Jen walked straight into the stables. I was a bit slower, mostly because I knew some girl was going to show up soon,and Aphrodite told me to woo her.

I walked slowly into the stables, I saw a girl, she had caramel brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned. This was her.

She smiled at me, "So, you came back alive. That Ares camper owes me 5 drachmas now!"

Hannah looked blankly at the girl, "you gambled on if we would come back alive?"

The girl smiled, "Ares campers ask everyone to gamble with them. I did this time, and bet that you would come back alive."

I was still staring at her.

The girl laughed, "Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Julia West, daughter of Athena."

Hannah smiled widely, "We saw Athena on our quest! She was the first goddess we saw!"

Julia smiled, "Great!"

I finally said something, "Wait, Athena has _blonde_ hair, and _startling grey_ eyes. And most of the Athena kids have blonde hair and grey eyes, how come you don't?"

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone asks that. To be honest, I don't know!"

Hannah chuckled and whispered something in my ear, "Yep, you're definitely doing a good job wooing her."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "shut up!"

Just then, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came running into the room, she instantly hugged Hailey.

Hailey rolled her eyes and pushed her away, "Seriously, Olivia, Hades kids don't hug eachother."

The girl, Olivia, snapped back, "They do when their sister has been gone for a year and thought she was dead!"

Hailey sighed, "fine."

Julia brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Well, Chiron will want to know you've returned."

Hannah nodded and walked to the Big House, me close behind.

Chiron was in his wheelchair again.

We sat at a table and explained everything that has happened. Chiron looked startled when we said the last Cyclops bled Ichor.

Either Hannah didn't notice, or she didn't ask Chiron why he looked startled.

When we were finished explaining, he smiled, "Well, overall, I think your quest was successful. We will burn your shrouds and and give you a laurel tonight at the campfire."

Hannah smiled and exited the Big House. I followed.

As soon as I stepped out of the Big House, a boy holding a flute ran over. He had dirty blonde hair was smiling. "Good job on the quest, man! Jen told me everything!"

I looked at him confused, "And you are?"

He laughed, "Oh, sorry, I'm Jay, son of Apollo."

I nodded, "Well, nice to meet you." I started walking away when he set his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, I gotta let my friends meet you!" he said. Before I knew it, he was dragging me across the camp.

A girl walked up to Jay and kissed him on the cheek. Jay blushed.

Jay cleared his throat, "Colin, this is my girlfriend, Stella. From the Aphrodite cabin."

I nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Another girl came bounding up, "So you're the famous Colin! Son of Artemis."

I nodded.

Jay smiled, "This is Lani, from the Demeter Cabin."

I nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Less then an hour back at camp, and I met all these people.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. The next chapter will be the last -sad music- BUT! Don't worry! There will be new stories of Colin and Hannah's adventures. This story was the FIRST! Probably very soon, I might do a Colin/Julia one-shot where Colin _attempts_ to woo Julia, as he was told to do so by Aphrodite. Put your thought on this idea in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

Lunch was a blur. The whole time, people were murmuring rumors about the quest.

But the campfire was amazing. Chiron presented Hannah, Hailey, Jen, and I with golden laurels.

The camp cheered. A faint smile appeared on my face.

I glanced at Julia, her eyes were twinkling as she smiled.

Then we burned the shrouds. Apparently, if we to die, we would be buried with the shrouds.

Then, I remembered Lynsy. I looked to my left, and I saw three kids from the Apollo cabin carrying Lynsy.

I felt my blood turn ice cold. A few girls from the Aphrodite cabin stood, they were holding a pink silk shroud.

They covered Lynsy with the shroud, and she was carried away.

A golden shroud was given to Jen. She threw it into the fire, everyone cheered.

I wondered who had the shrouds for me and Hannah.

Chiron stomped his hoof then announced, "Artemis herself requested the Hunters make Colin and Hannah's shrouds."

There were groans from the crowd. A group of girls around my age came into view. All of them glared at me, but smiled at Hannah.

Hannah whispered to me, "The Hunters of Artemis. They've sworn off boys, so they could be eternal maidens and hunt monsters with mom." She smiled a bit. I wondered if she was going to join the Hunters.

One of the hunters walked over to Hannah and gave her a pamphlet. Two other Hunters walked over to us and presented us with two silver shrouds with a gleaming arrow sewn onto them. Hannah threw hers in the fire. I threw mine in next.

Everyone cheered loudly. I glanced over at Stella and Jay, they were definitely clapping the loudest.

* * *

Jay and Jen started the camp fire sing-along. Me and Hannah sat by Lani, Stella, Hailey, and Julia. This was easily the best day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Well... this concludes the fanfiction of Hail, Colin and Hannah, twins of Artemis. I hope you all liked it. This was my first ever fanfiction, so I know it wasn't very good. I might make a few one-shots with Jay and Stella or Colin and Julia. There will be much more fanfictions from me based on Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, (Maybe) Teen Titans, Percy Jackson, and whatever else! Review, review, review! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story since the very beginning!**


End file.
